


How to Train Your Cat-like Girlfriend

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [10]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, Not super romantic...sorry, Slightly long drabble, somewhat comedic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina keeps knocking things off the table.





	How to Train Your Cat-like Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written drabble-like things in a while. Had the idea to write this while I was finishing up a new short, so I put off the other story for a bit to write this first. I've been watching too many cat videos the past few days.

Yukina has a really bad habit when she gets frustrated with songwriting.

She’d knock things over.

After a few too many exasperated sighs she would stare at small objects in front of her, her pen being her usual target, and just poke it off the table. If Sayo didn’t stop her at that point, she’d knock off an eraser, then a crumpled paper ball, then her candy…whatever is in-sight.

Sayo decided some training was in order. She searched her trusty subscription of cat videos on Youtube and found just what she needed. “How to train your cat not to knock things over.”

So, she glued a highlighter to the table. Yukina hadn’t noticed at first when she started her work there that night, but once frustration hit she started poking at things to roll them off the writing surface again. At long last she reached the highlighter. It didn’t budge. Yukina poked at it again. Tried to rip it off but to no avail. She glared up. “Sayo.”

Sayo reached over to give Yukina’s paw…err, hand…a light slap. “You aren’t really a cat, Minato-san.”


End file.
